Brotherhood
by Lexicon04
Summary: How Steve and Bucky became brothers. One-shot.


A seven-year old Bucky trudged through the streets of Brooklyn, feeling cold and tired and a little more than irritated that he couldn't find Steve. He had searched for his friend for nearly an hour and only succeeded in making himself even more exhausted.

It seemed that everyone disappeared these days, especially when Bucky needed them.

He was especially angry when he saw Mrs. Shearing waiting for him at the tall, bleak orphanage doors. Bucky _hated _Mrs. Shearing. Apparently the feeling was mutual, since she seemed to yell at him more than everyone else combined. Sometimes for absolutely no reason other than the fact that Bucky existed.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Shearing barked.

"I was just looking for Steve." Bucky huffed irritably. It was cold and he wanted her to go away so he could step inside. "I didn't think it was against the law."

"I don't have time for your attitude, James." She snapped. "Get inside, and don't you dare go wandering off looking for that skinny boy. He's a bad influence."

Bucky suddenly didn't have the energy to reply. Exhaustion swept over him, and all he wanted to do was get in bed and sleep for a year, if it were even possible to sleep on a mattress as hard as his own. He spent most of his nights tossing and turning, staying awake for hours until he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Mrs. Shearing frowned and felt Bucky's forehead with exaggerated concern. She sighed and muttered, "Not another one."

"Can I go up to my room now?" Bucky asked, none too nicely. He didn't like the feel of Mrs. Shearing's cold, harsh hands on his skin. And felt like it was getting colder outside.

"I suppose. And _stay _there until someone comes to check on you." She said.

Bucky didn't even comment on the implications of that statement. As if he had the energy to sneak out.

He started up the stairs, thanking his lucky stars he was only on the second floor. He wasn't sure he would make it if he had to go up more than one flight of stairs.

Even so, he tripped on the landing and caught himself just in time, scraping his hands on the grainy wood. When Bucky looked back, Mrs. Shearing was staring at him with an amused look that said, "Aren't you just the cutest thing."

Tears filled Bucky's eyes, but he blinked them back and ran up the remainder of the stairs. He fled into the room he and Steve shared and curled up on Steve's bed. If possible, it was even colder inside, and his teeth chattered.

Bucky didn't know how long he lay there, but eventually he became aware of someone else entering the room. He assumed it was the nurse, but then he heard Steve enter the room. He looked so much younger than his eight years, with his tiny body and skinny frame.

"Bucky, you'll never guess what happened to Alan..." he started, in an unusually cheerful voice.

There was a short pause, then, "Bucky? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bucky muttered, rolling over so his back faced Steve.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"It's not your bed, it's mine."

"Um... all right." Steve said uncertainly. Then, in a much brighter voice, "It's snowing." Steve loved snow.

"Mmmm." Bucky said vaguely. The thought of snow made him feel colder, and he shuddered.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No!" Bucky burst out angrily. "Go away!"

Steve didn't leave, but edged closer. Bucky pulled the covers over his head and curled up into the tightest ball possible, trying to force some warmth into his body.

"Bucky?"

"Just leave me alone." Bucky said, and burst into tears.

This was so out of character that Steve could do nothing but stare. Bucky _never _cried, not even when Mrs. Shearing beat him for sneaking extra food.

"What's wrong?" Steve managed after a few seconds.

"Everything!" Bucky sobbed. "I don't feel good and everyone is so mean all the time! Nobody cares about me anymore. Nobody wants me just because I don't have parents, which isn't even my fault. And speaking of parents, I miss my mommy and daddy and my sister and I want to go home!"

Steve knew he should have said something more encouraging, but all he could think to say was, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, and they took her away too. Why does everybody leave me all the time? Why can't they just _stay_ for once?" Bucky cried angrily. "Why doesn't anybody _care_?"

"I care." Steve piped up.

"You're my best friend, you don't count." Bucky muttered, tears still sliding down his cheeks but come with less force. He slumped miserably on the mattress, limbs sprawling awkwardly but he didn't feel like rearranging them more comfortably.

"I do too count!" Steve said indignantly.

Bucky thought it over. "I guess so. You're all I have, anyways."

"You too."

Eventually, Bucky came out from under the covers and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired, and still cold. Everything sort of blurred into a feverish haze, and his throat hurt from crying. A few more tears squeezed out.

Steve sat next to him. "I know I can't replace your sister, but maybe I could be your brother."

"Really?"

Bucky asked, feeling suddenly happy in spite of feeling sick.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted a brother."

"Me too."

"That means we're stuck together for life, right?"

"I think so."

"Good." Bucky said, pleased. "I like you."

"You're not so bad yourself." Steve replied, with a sideways grin. Bucky grinned back. It felt like the seal of a promise.

"So, we're brothers now?" Steve asked.

"Brothers." Bucky confirmed.

**So, that's pretty much all. Hope you all liked it! Please R&R, tell me what you think!**


End file.
